Iron sulfide scale commonly forms in the oilfield environment, par if there is water in the formation being drilled or used for production. Scale can cause equipment to break or perform sub-optimally and may also reduce production from a well. Iron sulfide scale is difficult to remove because of its low water solubility and its complex composition and structure. Conventional methods for removing scale in the oilfield setting involve chemicals with limited effectiveness, such as tetrakishhydroxymethylphosphonium salt (THPS) or chelate sequestrants. More effective chemicals, such as strong inorganic or organic acids or acrolein (2-propenal) are dangerous. For instance, acrolein has a very high acute toxicity, necessitating extremely careful handling.